The Overdue Sacking of Dolores Umbridge
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt is minister, and it is his duty to detect the wizards involved in Voldemort's former plans. Once he's rounded up all the Death Eater's he needs to start on the still employed ministry workers... and he starts with Dolores Umbridge.


Kingsley Shacklebolt, minster of magic, was sitting in his office, shuffling his many papers with a calm he had not experienced in years.

It had been almost two months since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, and the entire auror department had focused diligently on getting all of the Death Eaters into Azkaban, where the dementors were back in the ministry's control, watched with a steel gaze.

They had captured almost all of them, with only a few left on the run, and some of the best aurors tracking them down. Now he had to shift the attention to not only the Death Eaters, but the ministry employees who had joined in on the evil plans as well.

The best part was they already had these people right under their thumbs. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all given witness to those they knew to be on Voldemort's side, and at the very top of their list was one Dolores Umbridge.

Of course, before he was cornered and almost chucked in Azkaban, he had met Umbridge and knew what an old toad she was. He was looking forward to arresting her and getting what she deserved.

Meanwhile, Dolores was busying herself with some last minute business, gazing at the kittens that decorated her walls with a large smile. She had no concern for her call to the minister, she was confident in the fact that they would understand that she was simply following orders.

In fact, they should be proud of her, promote her! She had to go through so much when she taught at that ruddy school… Thinking of those dangerous half-breeds, she shuddered. She must speak about getting those dreadful things removed once and for all.

Humming, she made a little note of it, and stuck it to the topmost corner of her desk, underlining it three times to show its significance. Finally, she stood, and placed her seven inch wand into her robes.

She smiled at everybody as she passed them in the hall, and was shocked to find that they did nothing to her in return. Her mouth set, she knocked on the new minister's door firmly. She need also to speak to him about the politeness of the employees.

She smiled evilly at two men from the auror department who were standing outside the door, casting her scowling glances. Yes, yes…_they_ must be dealt with. A giddy feeling erupted through her as so many different punishments wound through her brain…

"Come in." The deep voice of Mr. Shacklebolt reverberated through the door, and Dolores straightened the tiny pink bow on her head before softly pushing the door open.

"You wanted to see me, minister?" she wheezed, batting her eyelashes at him sweetly. She felt repulsed at doing so, but it was all part of the plan… the plan to become minister herself one day, and show the wizard community that they must listen to authority.

"Yes… sit down." He boomed, and Dolores obeyed immediately. She needed to show him that she could listen well. She was no incompetent fool!

"Dolores, I wanted to ask you a question…" he began, but was interrupted by Dolores.

"_Hem, hem_!" she coughed, Kingsley staring at her disdainfully. She stretched her toad like mouth wide, batting her eyes once more.

"Minister, I just want you to know how very glad I will be to answer any question you want to be answered… For example, I can provide you anything you need to know about Hogwarts. I was forced by our failed former minister, Cornelius Fudge, to take post there. I was most unpleased to find the school lacking discipline and control." Dolores spoke in an important voice, cool and sickly. Kingsley stared at her for a moment, lost in shock. Did she really believe she was here to be asked advice?

"I did not want you here to ask you advice," he started coldly, and her smile faltered, though only for a moment, "You are here because I wish to ask you, did you really think you could get away with it?" Dolores knew exactly what he was talking about, but showed no trace of that in her expression. Instead, she stared at him in confusion.

"Minister, I do not know what you could possibly mean!" She let out a girlish giggle, and Kingsley's face hardened.

"But surely you must? For the time I worked here, before the Death Eaters drove me off, of course, I saw you partake in their cruelty myself. We also have a whole school at our disposal, perfectly willing to hand over information involving your abuse. I have information from a Lee Jordan and even Harry Potter himself that state you made them cut into their own flesh, so much so that scars still remain. Do you deny this?" He peered at her, but she continued to smile at him pleasantly, although to Kingsley it was more sickening than much else.

"Sir, I do not deny anything that you have stated. But, I feel you should meet this with praise! I followed orders; I did what I was told! I am the prodigal of the ministry! I listen to what they say to me and stand with the place, no matter how much they say that I, uh, do not believe in." She coughed a little, as if that would prove her statement, and went back to gazing expectantly at the minister. His face was set, unchanging, and he refused to move.

"You say you do not believe in what Voldemort's followers were trying to beat into our society's heads?" he asked sharply. Dolores flinched, as anyone should have, at the Dark Lord's name, but otherwise showed no indication that anything had been said to her.

"Of _course_ not, dear minister!" she simpered, batting her eyelashes. Kingsley almost scowled and flinched away in disgust, but stopped himself just in time.

"You claim that you did not sentence numerous muggle-borns to Azkaban, despite the fact that they did nothing to deserve it?" he asked, even more harshly. Dolores smiled once again, patronizing as ever.

"I did, yes. But that was because I was suffering under the horrid pressure. I had no choice! What would Pius have thought if I'd have gone easy on any of them! No, it never would have done!" she waved her hand airily, and Kingsley's temper peaked.

"Why, Umbridge, did you not stand up to Pius," Kingsley's face twisted, finally moving, into a sneer, "Stand up for what you believe in?" he asked. His normally warm, comforting had turned harsh.

"Because sir, if I did goodness knows what would have happened to me! I knew that for my own safety, I had better play along with it!" Dolores smiled in a voice that took on the tone of speaking to a small child.

"There are plenty of people who took that risk! The only reason I did not was because I needed information from the inside, and I was using that to rebel on the outside, as were many other people! And yet you were here, plotting against us and helping Voldemort," Dolores cringed, "What is your excuse for that?" he boomed. She continued to smile patronizingly as Kingsley awaited her reply.

"Minister, as I have already said, this shows much loyalty to the ministry, even in those tough times-"

"But you shouldn't have been loyal to the ministry!" Kingsley hissed, and Dolores seemed taken aback by this.

Dolores Umbridge craved power. She had been placed in Slytherin for exactly that, she was willing to do anything to rise to that power, including knocking down those in her way. Harry Potter had once been in the way, and then those blasted mudbloods. But now, she was supposed to be convincing the minister of her resourcefulness! This was not supposed to be turning on her! All other ministers had praised her for being such a, well, no other word for it, brownnoser. Of course, they had not realized she was such and described her falsely of being loyal.

"And why not?" she barked angrily. She immediately went back to smiling, desperately trying to cover her slip.

"Because what they were doing was pure evil! You do not seem to be showing any remorse for your actions, Dolores, as I had vainly hoped you would… Yes, yes. I have no other choice. You were as good as any other Death Eater. I do not regret what I am about to do…" Kingsley paused, surveying Dolores's reaction.

Her façade had slipped a bit, and she was showing some fear, which satisfied Kingsley enough to go on, "You are to be taken to Azkaban, and await your trial… honestly enough, I do not see reason to believe that you'll get much less than a life sentence, considering the ministry is acting less than friendly towards the traitors. And who can blame them?" as he went on, Umbridge had lost more and more of her confidence, and was now slumped against her chair blankly.

Finally, she seemed to muster enough emotion to straighten herself again, baring her ugly teeth at the minister. "I will fight this! I do not deserve this, and I will be set free!" she simpered importantly, though Kingsley seemed not to hear her.

He quickly swiped his wand through the air, and the aurors Dolores had seen dwindling in the hall burst into the room. Umbridge was not gifted in dueling, and was therefore caught off guard when one of them did a silent Expelliarmus, disarming her completely. He snapped the wand in half quickly, throwing the pieces to the floor with ease.

Dolores squeaked and jumped up, backing up quickly. She desperately looked for an escape, but the only one was the door, which was being guarded by the two blasted aurors, and her hopes were vanished as soon as it sunk in that she didn't have a wand.

As the aurors bound her arms, she looked at the minister over her shoulder, fury mounting off of her in alarming waves. "You will pay for this!" she yowled dramatically as they led her out of the office.

As soon as the door closed, however, Kingsley grinned. He was immensely glad to finally be rid of the toad.

* * *

A/N- Just a little something I thought of. I am once again becoming obsessed with Harry Potter, so expect more one-shots! I have another idea about Umbridge, and if I post it I pray that you will not think I like her character... In fact, she is probably my least favorite in the whole series.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
